Remy
by SalemaW
Summary: Sirius raconte une anecdote du temps des Maraudeurs ...


**Auteur:** moi

**Disclaimers:** J.K Rowling, paroles _Andy_ de Clara Morgan. J'ai juste remplacé "Andy" par "Remy".

**Couple:** SB/RL

**Note: **un petit one-shot qui n'a d'intérêt que d'être mignon (et drôle ?).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Sirius?

- Oui?

En cette soirée d'hiver, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient confortablement installés dans le canapé du salon du square Grimmauld. En face, Sirius et Remus. Tous sirotaient tranquillement leur thé.

- Tu ne veux pas nous raconter des anecdotes de Poudlard?

L'animagus réfléchit.

- J'en ai une très drôle, mais Remus va me tuer.

Le dit Remus tourna la tête vers son compagnon et lui lança un regard noir.

- De quel souvenir parles-tu?

- Remyyyy, dis-moi oui …

L'ancien professeur passa au rouge.

- Je t'interdis de leur raconter ça!

- Mais quoi? J'ai eu honte aussi ce jour là.

- Peut-être, mais …

- On voudrait bien savoir, les interrompit Harry.

- En effet! Ajouta Ron.

- Parfait, sourit Sirius.

Le lycan poussa un long soupir.

- C'était lors de notre sixième année. Je sortais avec Moony depuis quelques mois mais seul James, Pettigrew et Lily étaient au courant. Un jour, Remus m'a dit que je ne serais pas capable d'avouer notre relation à l'école et que, surtout, d'après lui, on ne formait pas un vrai couple. Vexé et encouragé par James, j'ai préparé quelque chose.

"_Epoque des Maraudeurs, salle commune des Gryffondors._

_Remus lisait tranquillement assis sur le canapé devant la cheminée. Il discutait de temps à autre avec Peter et Lily. Une quinzaine d'autres élèves étaient présents. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Tout le monde se retourna, même si chacun savait que seul un Maraudeur pouvait se montrer aussi peu discret. En effet, James et Sirius entrèrent, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres._

_- Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Déclara solennellement Prongs. Ce soir, notre cher Sirius Black va nous offrir une petite prestation de trois minutes._

_- C'est quoi ce délire? Soupira le lycan._

_- Aucune idée, murmura Lily. Mais c'est une idiotie, s'est écrit en gros sur leur visage._

_- Je crois que tu as malheureusement raison, Lily._

_- En fait, poursuivit Prongs, vous allez avoir l'immense honneur d'entendre le célèbre Sirius Black chanter! Evidemment, la chanson a été un petit peu modifiée pour l'occasion, mais qu'importe!_

_Tout le monde applaudit, amusé par l'idée d'une nouvelle farce des Maraudeurs, sauf Remus et Lily. __Tous deux avaient un mauvais pressentiment._

_- C'est parti! déclara Sirius._

_James lança la musique et son ami se mit à chanter._

_**Hey, Remy? Hé, Remy!  
C'est une copine à moi qui m'a dit que tu t'appelais Remy!  
Remy... **_

_Sirius s'avança et s'arrêta devant Moony. Celui-ci leva la tête, surpris._

_**Ça fait un moment que je te suis. Remy!  
Hé, tu viens chez moi?  
Ou alors on va chez toi!  
Allez, Remy, quoi,  
Oh dis-moi oui!  
**_

_Le dit Remy avait commencé à rougir sous l'oeil amusé de ses camarades. Mais qu'est-ce que le chien avait encore inventé?_

_**Chou  
Remy  
Dis-moi oui **_

_Le brun s'installa sur les genoux du lycan, faisant glousser toutes les filles de la pièce._

_**Remy  
Dis-moi oui  
Chéri**_

_Sirius appuya bien sur le "chéri", souffla délicatement dans le cou de son amant et se releva.  
Et contre toute attente, James s'approcha un peu._

_**Chou  
Remy  
Dis-lui oui  
Remy **_

_Prongs s'était agenouillé devant Remus et montrait Sirius du doigt._

_**Dis-lui, dis-lui oui  
Remy  
Sois gentil  
Cette fois-ci  
**_

_Le cerf avait bien insisté sur les "dis lui oui" et se releva pour laisser de nouveau place à Sirius._

_**Chou  
Remy  
Dis-moi oui  
Remy  
Chou  
Chéri  
Dis-moi oui  
Oh, oui  
**_

_Padfoot s'était faufilé derrière Moony et avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de retourner au milieu de la salle._

_**Remy se hâte  
Remy se méfie  
Remy se tâte  
Est-ce qu'il a envie? **_

_En chantant la dernière phrase, Sirius s'était assis sur le canapé et avait posé sa main sur la cuisse du lycan, déjà rouge écarlate._

_**Remy jette un oeil à la fille  
et sourit  
Remy est un garçon poli  
**_

_Le brun se colla au loup, sans enlever sa main._

_**Remy se tâte  
Remy se méfie  
Remy se hâte  
Il rentre chez lui  
Remy a toujours évité les ennuis **_

_Grand sourire de Sirius._

_**Remy se hâte  
Se méfie  
Chou! **_

_Alors que la musique s'arrêtait, Padfoot prit possession des lèvres de son petit ami et l'embrassa passionnément devant tout le monde. James, Peter et Lily applaudirent, suivit de beaucoup d'autres. Quand le brun lâcha enfin le jeune Lupin, celui-ci murmura un "idiot!" et s'enfuit dans le dortoir, sous le rire des autres, amusés et attendris."_

A cet instant, Remus Lupin devait être aussi rouge qu'à l'époque, alors que les trois adolescents et Sirius riaient à gorge déployée.

- Ton père et ton parrain avaient parfois un âge mental bien en dessous de leur âge réel comme tu peux le constater Harry.

Le jeune homme sourit.

- C'est mignon.

- C'était embarassant surtout.

- Bien, maintenant on va aller faire nos devoirs.

- Comment ça, "on"?

- Ronald! Hurla Hermione. Tes devoirs. Toi aussi Harry. Tout de suite!

Devant l'air furieux de leur amie, les deux garçons désertèrent rapidement la pièce.

- Elle ressemble un peu à Lily.

- Oui, approuva le chien.

- Remus?

- Oui?

- Tu m'en veux de leur avoir dit?

- Non, c'est bon. Tant que tu ne racontes pas des anecdotes plus …

- Comme quand James nous a surpris en très mauvaise posture dans la salle de bain du dortoir.

- Par exemple.

- J'ai cru qu'il allait défaillir. Faut dire que j'étais entrain de te …

- C'est bon, je me souviens. Donc, ce genre de chose, tu ne racontes pas! Ou alors peut-être quand Harry aura dix ans de plus, qu'il sera marié avec des enfants. Peut-être. Pas avant en tout cas.

Le brun passa un bras autour des épaules du lycan et s'approcha de son oreille.

- Remy, dis-moi oui, chéri …

- Sirius? Qu'est-ce que …

Le dit Sirius lui embrassait tendrement le cou.

- Remy se hâte, Remy se méfie, Remy se tâte. Est-ce qu'il a envie?

- Très envie Sir', très envie.

FIN

Reviews?


End file.
